A simple text
by SpanishPerson
Summary: "He didn't mean to do it. Honest! It's not like he meant to send it, how was he suppose to know his mom was going to use her man voice and scare the wits out of him causing him to press 'Send'." Poor Oliver sent a text to Miley without meaning to. What's he going to do now? *Sucky Summary and probably crappy story* (sorry if this sucks) Warning: Characters might be OOC.


**_Hello! I'm SpanishPerson and this is my first time writing a Hannah Montana FanFiction so I'm sorry if this story is a big and nasty piece of crap._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show. If I did Miley S. and Oliver O. would have gotten together a long time ago._**

* * *

He didn't mean to do it! How was he suppose to know that was going to happen and– OH. MY. GOD! How was he going to face her on Monday!? There are going to awkward moments and silences for weeks to come. This will most likely be worse than the time he accidentally touched her butt, he couldn't look at her in the eyes the whole week, but that's a different story.

This. Is. TERRIBLE! Now their friendship will never be great as it once was, this whole mess will probably lead them to break off their friendship from the awkwardness and then he will never be able to talk to her again! Her. Yes, _her_. _That_ her. The same _her_ that's been haunting his more-or-less-than-appropriate dreams for months now. The same _her_ that has that incredibly cute southern accent. And the same _her_ that he has been secretly in love with since he first met her, before he was even told of her other identity.

Otherwise know as Miley Stewart, his best friend.

My God! How did _this_ happen?

Lilly's instructions were simple enough. Type down what you think of her, let out all your feelings and how you felt when you saw her with a different boyfriend or other boys in general, and tell her your true feeling. Simple enough, right? Oh almost forgot, the catch is the only and most important rule: DON'T SEND IT TO HER!

Ok, he got that down.

…

…

Well, he got most of them down. All except for that last one. Hey! Don't look at him like that! It's not like he meant to send it, how was he suppose to know his mom would use her man voice to tell him it was his turn to take out the trash and and scare the wits out of him causing him to press 'Send'.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!"

And that's where you find him. In his considerably tidy room, for a boy, pacing and panicking after realizing what he's done. He had called Lilly to come over right after he failed to press 'cancel' when the message was still sending. So where is she, because she sure was taking her sweet time?

Hm? Do you hear that? There's this loud knocking coming from outside his door. He wonders briefly if it's Miley coming over to say she returns his affections before dismissing that thought. Why would she like him? What's so special about normal and boring Oliver Oken. Still, he can't help the little glimmer of hope that it is Miley on the other side of his door and has come over to spill her feelings.

"Oliver Oscar Oken! You better open this door right now!"

Hope crushed, he realizes it's only Lilly.

He was considering not opening the door before he realized she wouldn't stop knocking, _pounding_ is more like it, on his door until he has answered.

"Cool your jets I'm coming alright." He says as he opens the door and letting Lilly inside.

Once he closes the door the first thing Lilly does is hit his right shoulder.

"Ok, first of all OW! And second of all what was that for?" He questions as he rubs his sore shoulder.

"What was that for? Oh, let me think WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled before grabbing his short collar and shoving him against his poster clad door.

"Hey! Watch the chest hair!"

"I gave you a couple of simple instructions and only one rule. _One_ rule." She said ignoring his earlier response. "And what do you go and do after I leave? Oh yeah that's right you break it!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to send it!"

So he starts to explain. He explains that after she left he typed down all he felt about Miley and how much better he felt after he had it all down, he told her how his mom yelled at him to take out the trash, how he accidentally pressed 'send' and how he failed at trying to cancel the message so he called her for help. Heck, he even told her how he stubbed his toe on the leg of his bed when he was pacing.

"Wow." It was all she could really say at the moment.

"I know."

"You do know she was on a date with Jake when you sent it right?" Lilly asked cautiously.

_'Of course I know, Miley wouldn't stop talking about it all day.'_ He thought darkly. "I know."

"You really didn't mean to send it did you." It came out as a statement more than a question.

"No I didn't."

"So what are you going to do about Miley? After all she does now know you're in love with her." Lilly replied.

"I don't know." Oliver sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Lilly asked.

"Avoid her as long as I possibly can." He answered seriously.

"Oliver–" Lilly started in a warning tone.

"I know I'm going to have to face her sometime, but right now I just don't think I can." Oliver answered.

"Her date is almost over, so she might come to your house to talk about this." Lilly stated.

"I'm just praying to God that she doesn't."

Well apparently God wasn't listening.

"Oliver?" A voice, the boy in question knew by heart, was heard throughout the house.

Lilly and Oliver stared at each other with wide eyes and both said he same question, "How did she-?"

"Jonathan let me inside." Miley added.

Of course Jonathan did, he was Oliver's little brother, he and Oliver were pretty close so he knew about his older brother's love for Miley and was probably trying to help out. He was a good little brother for trying to help him out, but right now Oliver wanted nothing more than to strangle his little neck..

Lilly and Oliver could faintly hear Miley's footsteps coming closer before they started to run around Oliver's room in a panic. The footsteps are coming closer when Oliver sees Lilly opening lithe window.

"What are you doing?" Oliver hissed.

"I'm going to hide." She told him while climbing out window.

"On the roof?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes!" She said before quickly and quietly closing the window.

"Can I hide too?" He asked desperately though the glass.

"No!"

"But–"

"No way!"

"Why can't I–"

"How about–No!"

"Maybe I can–"

"Oliver!" She glared.

"Alright! Alright!" He caved.

Her eyes softened, "This is your chance to tell her Oliver, do you really want to pass it up? You never know, she could feel the same way about you."

"But she's happy and _dating_ Jake." He argued.

"And she could be happier dating _you_." She replied.

"How do you–"

"Just tell her." Lilly said before disappearing from view.

There was a soft knock on his door followed by a quiet, "Oliver?"

"I, Y-yes?" He asked shakily.

"Can I come in?" Miley asked through the door.

He was tempted to say 'No' and was actually going to voice it out before–

"Please?"

He let out a defeated sigh, "Alright."

The door opened to reveal Miley Ray Stewart still clad in her black dress that she wore for her date with Jake.

They didn't say anything after she came in, they just stared at each other in an awkward silence before Miley decided to break the ice.

"Hi." She said giving him a small shy smile.

He didnt say anything he just wanted the rejection to be quick and get it done with. Maybe even salvage what's left of their friendship.

Seeing as he was going to say anything she continued, "Oliver I–"

_'This is it.'_ He thought before closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

"I love you too"

"Look I know you don't feel the–…wait, what?" He asked, sure he heard her wrong.

Before Miley got a chance to reply someone else spoke for her, "She said she loves you too!"

Completely bewildered Miley looked around for the source of the voice before she saw a familiar silhouette out the window. "Lilly?"

Seeing as she was already caught and no other ways to escape she answered, "Um…hi Miley"

"What are you doing here?" The female singer asked.

"Oh you know just...er–hanging around." Lilly replied.

"On Oliver's roof?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"…Yes?" It came out as more of a question.

Luckily they were saved from having any further conversation by Oliver. Lilly seeing Miley distracted hastily disappeared from view and left.

"Y-you love me?" He asked in shock.

Completely forgetting about Lilly, she turned back to Oliver, "Yeah…I'm in love with you too." She said quietly with a soft smile.

"B-b-but that's not possible! You're Miley Stewart! And you're Hannah Montana." He said lowering his voice at his last sentence, mindful of his little brother who had a tendency for eavesdropping.

Miley's smile was replaced by a frown, "So what?"

"You could have anyone you want why…why would you ever want me?" He asked confused.

"Oliver I do love you." Miley said taking a step closer to him.

"No, you're just saying that." He said in disbelief.

"Oliver–" Miley tried again.

"You don't really love me, you just feel bad for me." He interrupted.

"Oliver–" When Miley was interrupted again she took a couple more steps forward and leaving barely seven inches of space between them.

"You couldn't possibly love me." He didn't know who he was trying to convince, Miley or himself.

"Oliver–" Miley tried once again with tears filling her eyes, grabbing his shoulders.

"And you're dating Jake! Remember him? Your _boyfriend!_" Oliver said bringing up the zombie slayer.

"OLIVER STOP IT!" Miley finally yelled out with a couple tears slipping out.

Oliver was going to continue despite her protest when he saw the tears in her eyes. He stopped cold, did he make her cry? He didn't want to make her cry, he loved her too much to see her sad. He loved her too much and that's why he let her date all her past boyfriends with little complaint, if he couldn't make her happy then he let her be with someone who did.

"Don't cry." He whispered, wiping away the few tears that fell.

After a moment of composing herself she repeated what she had told him, "I love you." He wanted to deny it, why would she ever like weak little Oliver Oken, but her glare stopped him.

"I. Love. You." She repeated, enunciating every word.

"You're dating Jake." Oliver replied.

Miley just shook her head, "No, I'm not I broke up with him."

"You were happy with him." Oliver stated.

"I was, but I couldn't be truly happy if I wasn't with the one I loved." She said before closing the gap between their bodies and wrapping her arms around his neck with Oliver laying his hands on her waist.

He couldn't believe it. She loves him? _She_ loves _him?_ She loves him! He doesn't think he's ever been this happy. He could barely believe it! _The_ Miley Stewart actually love Oliver Oken. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Ouch! Ok this isn't a dream it's real.

"Did you just pinch yourself." Miley asked

"I wanted to make sure this was real and not a dream I would wake up for soon." He replied with a slight blush.

"Of course it's real you doughnut, unless we're both having the same dream." She replied.

"Why?" Oliver couldn't help but ask.

"Why what?" Miley asked confused, with her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why do you love me." He asked.

"I love your humor, I love your easygoing attitude, I love your smile, I love your doughnutiness, I even love how you cut and dyed your hair black, most of all I love you _ALL _of you no matter how weird you could be." She replied before pulling his face closer until only of few centimeters were left, Oliver close the gap between their faces seconds later and brought her into a passionate kiss.

Miley shivered, but both Oliver and her knew what it had to do with. His grip around her waist tighter, bringing her closer and going deeper into the kiss. He kissed her lips lightly before breaking the kiss and moving down to kiss her jawline. She whimpered, and he gently pushed her up against the wall pinning her to it. Miley's heart hammered inside her chest and her breathing increased with excitement. He kissed his way up to her ear and whispered breathlessly, "I love you."

He moved down the side of her head, and then started kissing the spot on her neck where he could feel her pulse. Her hands came up and kept his head on her neck while he heard her moan his name softly when he sucked on her pulse. He kissed further down, just up to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, and then moved back up, capturing her lips once more. He wouldn't go any further than kissing and he wouldn't be pushing her into anything she didn't want to do, he respected her more than that. Unfortunately lack of air became a problem and they had to break their kiss to catch their breath, once they had their lungs filled with air the blue eyes brunette spoke.

"I've got a secret too." Miley said quietly before biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" Oliver asked.

"I've been in love with you since I met you too." She whispered into his ear before bringing him into another kiss.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and whatever review_** **_you might leave._**


End file.
